kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad World
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Mad Rogue and the Bat, Cobra, Shimauma and Hasami Lost Fullbottles, the deaths of Fu Washio, Rai Washio and Juzaburo Namba, and Utsumi's resulting insanity as well as Evolto's first on-screen transformation into Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Form. Synopsis Finally, Evolto has transformed into his Phase 4 form, DESPACITO 2! Therefore completing his body! Cross-Z, Grease, and Rogue, three strong Riders are no match against his true form! Can they stop Evolto who has regained the ultimate power he used to destroy Mars? Meanwhile, Sento has recovered his memories as Katsuragi once again… Meanwhile, Rogue just kinda fucks around, and Utsumi is like "hay imma be a good boy now UwU" But then Despacito 2 wrecks Remocon Bro and succs him. Then, Jobber 2 uses CRITICAL SACRIFICE to save Dragon Boy. Nanba is thanos'd into oblivion, and Utsumi is dan'ed, and immediately uses his AMAZON cells to wear the Despacito Driver. He then uses the Bat and ENGINE soy bottles to transform into SAD Rogue. The End. Plot Nanba is fucked. Utsumi becomes mindfucked. It was a weak episode really. /m/ is still killer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Soy: *Kamen Rider Bad Dragon: *Kamen Rider Drak Kiva: *Punished Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol: Despacito: *Kamen Rider Sad Rogue, Remocon Bro's, Hell Bro's: *Engine Bro's: Forms and Collectibles Used Soybottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Organic: Full Full RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Inorganic: N/A ***Other: Hazard Trigger **Cross-Z ***Organic: Dragon Magma ***Inorganic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Blazing Cunt Punch **Rogue ***Organic: Crocodile AssCrack ***Inorganic: N/A **Mad Rogue ***Organic: Bat ***Inorganic: Engine *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma Soyjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Despacitobottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic: Rider ***Other: Evol Trigger **Cross-Z ***Organic: Great Dragon ***Other: Bad Cross-Z Dragon *'Form used:' **Evol ***Despacito 2 (Phase 4) **Cross-Z ***Great Cross-Z SoyGears *'Gear used:' **Engine Bro's ***Gear Engine **Remocon Bro's ***Gear Remocon **Hell Bro's ***Gear Engine, Gear Remocon Errors *This wiki is one huge error Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Formula of the title:' *'Fullbottles Obtained:' *'Closing Screen Soybottles:' **Kamen Rider: Mad Rogue **Fullbottles: ***Organic: Bat ***Inorganic: Engine *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': RabbitTank Sparkling, Full Full RabbitTank **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Organic': Dragon Magma ***'Inorganic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic': Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Inorganic': Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Organic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Dragon, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai ***'Inorganic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer **'Bottles in Mad Rogue's possession': ***'Organic': Bat ***'Inorganic': Engine **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot **'Gears in Unknown possession': Gear Engine, Gear Remocon **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Organic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Organic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Inorganic': Rider **'Lost Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Organic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma ***'Inorganic': Hasami External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for マッドな世界 *Toei TV's official episode guide for マッドな世界 References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode